The Bistro Fiasco
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie is out for dinner with her family. She is really bored, and then she meets the confident Zander Robbins. The restaurant is fancy, and it sounds boring, but that changes when Stevie and Zander meet. Stevie and Zander are 7 years old.


**Hey guys! Here's another oneshot... I know you are probably rolling your eyes reading this. Sorry for not updating as much. I have a lot on my plate. Props To _ZevieObessed2012 _for giving me the her stories darling, even though you probably already do. Please give me some prompts, because I miss writing these one-shots, and I'm running out of inspiration.**

(Stevie)

Okay, this is super boring. Since I've got you here, and you probably have nothing else better to do, I'll tell you what's going on right now. Right now, I'm at some restaurant with my family, including four older brothers. We are supposed to have some "quality time" together and all that stuff. Weird, since dad thought of coming here, not my mom. She actually hated the idea coming here as much as I did. Right now, I'm just picking at the pasta on my plate. Or is it salad? This restaurant is the last place I want to go to. They have this dress code, and there's no burger in sight. Plus, the food portions are so small! I had to wear a dress! My brothers are talking to each other, and my parents are bothering the people at the table nearby. They remind me of teenagers, but just old looking. Anyways, I hope this night doesn't get any worse.

"Hello gorgeous." I hear someone say. I look around, and then I see a boy my age in a tux.

"Hi?" I say awkwardly.

"You look really pretty tonight." he says.

"Thanks." I say clenching my teeth trying not to barf. So I wasn't at the boy crazy stage yet. Sue me.

I get up from the table and go over to the aquarium nearby. The aquarium was the probably the only thing that didn't disgust me at this restaurant. The boy follows me.

"Why are you following me?" I ask him. He just stares at me. I realize I'm still wearing that dress. I try to find a way to cover myself up. So far, I got nothing.

"No reason. Maybe I got off on the wrong foot. I'm Zander Robbins." he says, smiles, and puts his arm out. I guess I should shake it.

"Stevie." I say, shake his hand, and look at the Flame Angels in the tank. He stands next to me, and then puts his arm around my waist. I quickly get out of his grasp, and grab a fork.

"Stand back! I have a fork, and I'm not afraid to use it!" I say and swing it like a sword. I would've brought this sock my mom got me, but dad said it wasn't sophisticated.

"I guess you're playing hard to get."

"What? No!" I yell. It was weird that no one looked at us. A little girl threatening a boy with a fork in front of an aquarium. It would be a viral video in a few minutes.

"You know you are baby." he says with a smirk. I couldn't believe he did that. I look around, and see a pitcher of water. I grab it, and pour it down on his head.

"Hey!" he says, and he takes the pitcher and does the same thing to me. Instantly, we are both soaking wet. We both laugh. He may be a pervert, but he was just a kid. I couldn't blame him. At least he tried to be friends with me. Just in an... Abnormal way.

For some reason, I never noticed the chocolate fountain in the corner of the room. Neither has Zander.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asks. I turn to him, and give him an 'I know what you're thinking' look. Instantly, we are both racing to the fountain and stuffing ourselves with the sweet chocolate. We are kids, and it's chocolate. The result is unpredictable.

"Stevanna Raina Baskara!" I hear someone say. I freeze, and turn around. I see my dad with a disappointed look on his face, along with my mom who looks kind of jealous.

"I'm so disappointed in you." dad says looking at my appearance drenched in chocolate.

"Me too," mom says, and walks up to me. "You forgot the strawberries." she says.

"What the-"

She takes a bowl strawberries nearby, and tries to pelt them at me. They end up on Zander.

"Hey! He says, taking a bowl of bananas nearby, and tries to throw it at my mom. It lands on dad. Uh oh.

"Hey!" dad yells, and then we soon have a massive food fight. I'm not sure if this was predictable, but soon, the whole restaurant is in on the fight. After a few minutes, my mom takes out her phone.

"What are you doing?" dad asks throwing a plate of who-knows-what at some old lady nearby.

"Taking of a video of the first time my husband actually lets loose and has some fun." she says. He smiles, and throws something at her. Well, for a fancy snobby restaurant, this was fun.

"You started this." Zander says pointing at me. I roll my eyes.

"I didn't start this. I helped start this." I say.

"What?"

"You were in on this too."

"You know, as long as I get some chocolate, let's pretend you won this argument."

"Pretend? I won, and that's final."

"Come on. Let's just get some chocolate, and pull your parents apart before they wreck this restaurant apart." he says putting his arm around my waist.

"Agreed."

**So I'm a little rusty. Tell me what you think of in the reviews. Reviews make me smile, and I love being happy.**


End file.
